The Show
|image1= File:DOA5 Show Clowns.jpg |caption1= The Show in Dead or Alive 5. |title2= Stage |also_known_as= The Tiger Show (DOA5 games) Coming Soon (DOA5 games) |appearances= Dead or Alive 5 (2012) Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate (2013) Dead or Alive 5 Last Round (2015) }} The Show, also known as The Tiger Show and Coming Soon, is a stage that appears in Dead or Alive 5. Based on a big top circus tent, this arena feels a lot more light-hearted than other arenas in the game with some elements coming across as comical at times. Description The stage is set within a large circus tent, which appears to have traditional white and red vertical strips while everything inside mostly features warm, bright colors. A packed audience can be seen across the sides of the tent, looking down at the show from their seats in the stands. There are two main rings of the tent, but it's unclear if fighters can enter either area during fights or if they will alternate between the two areas at the end of rounds. The first area titled "The Tiger Show" features a live Bengal tiger show. At one end of the area is a big stage with a giant model of a tiger looming over it and a ring master walking along the length of the stage. On either side of the stage are smaller, raised platforms with tigers pacing on them as they watch the fight. Either these tigers or the ringmaster seem to be able to affect fights in anyway. However, there is one tiger that will run about the fighting area, jumping through rings of fire to enter one of four open-top cages, which are located in the corners of the area. The tiger acts as a danger zone hazard, similar to the leopard in the Savannah Safari stage from Dead or Alive 4. Unlike the leopard however, the tiger will only come out when a player is slammed into the enclosure that it is in. The rings of fire also act as Danger Zones and there are two large lights which light-up the words "Showtime" when hit. The second area, "The Show", features another show with clowns standing on large balls, and acrobats on trampolines. They do not affect the fight, although the clowns do seem to act as some kind of wall. There are some other objects that react to being hit, including a large jack-in-a-box but these don't seem to give extra damage. One interesting element to this part of the stage is a large, mechanical clown on the far side, which acts as an elaborate Danger Zone. When a fighter is thrown toward it, the clown face will open its mouth and "eat" them. It's round, red nose will then open up, revealing the mouth of a cannon. The fighter will then be comically shot out of the cannon and sent flying through the air to crash into a big star-shaped target hanging from the ceiling. After the impact, the fighter will fall straight down to the ground. There is also a tag team version of the stage called "Coming Soon," which is basically all the circus equipment all placed up against the wall being ready to get set up. The theme played in the area is fast-paced carnival music and the crowd watching the fight can be heard shouting and cheering on the fighters. For the tag team stage "Coming Soon," the music sounds like it's being played through a radio. Alternate options *The Show and The Tiger Show - Press / to turn off the dangerzone. Music themes *"Happy Funny Crazy" (The Show and Coming Soon) *"Tiger's Family" (The Tiger Show) Gallery Navigation boxes Category:Dead or Alive 5 stages Category:Dead or Alive 5 tag stages Category:Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate stages Category:Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate tag stages Category:Dead or Alive 5 Last Round stages Category:Dead or Alive 5 Last Round tag stages